Zimbabwean cricket team in Australia in 2003–04
|team2= |captain1=Steve Waugh |captain2=Heath Streak |runs1=Matthew Hayden (501) Ricky Ponting (259) Steve Waugh (139) |runs2=Mark Vermeulen (166) Stuart Carlisle (160) Heath Streak (119) |wickets1=Andy Bichel (10) Simon Katich (6) Jason Gillespie (5) |wickets2=Ray Price (6) Sean Ervine (4) Andy Blignaut (3) }} The Zimbabwean cricket team toured Australia in the 2003-04 season. On the tour, the Zimbabweans played two unclassified matches, one First-class match, three List A matches and two Tests, as well as taking part in the 2003-04 VB Series with Australia and India - who were touring Australia for four Tests at the same time. The Zimbabweans lost all but one international match - both Tests and seven of the eight One Day Internationals - the exception being called off for rain. The tour was notable for Matthew Hayden's score of 380 in the first Test, this being the highest individual score in Test cricket at the time, beating Brian Lara's 375. Tour matches Three-day: Zimbabweans v Rockingham-Mandurah Invitational XI | team2 = Rockingham-Mandurah XI | score-team1-inns1 = 149 (69.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Sean Ervine 41 (84) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Darren Wates 4/22 (16 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 123 (46.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Luke Ronchi 44 (47) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Sean Ervine 5/37 (15 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 255/9d (108.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Craig Wishart 116 (235) | wickets-team1-inns2 = John Taylor 3/34 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 135/6 (34 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Luke Ronchi 47 (47) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ray Price 4/55 (12 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Settlers Hill, Baldivis | umpires = Andrew Craig (Aus) and D Foggarty (Aus) | motm = Luke Ronchi (Rock'm-M'rah XI) and Craig Wishart (Zim) | report = Scorecard | toss = Rockingham-Mandurah Invitational XI won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = This match did not have First-class status. }} 50-over: Zimbabweans v Cricket Australia Chairman's XI | score1 = 240 (49.5 overs) | runs1 = Ryan Campbell 65 (79) | wickets1 = Heath Streak 4/33 (9.5 overs) | score2 = 241/3 (41.2 overs) | runs2 = Stuart Carlisle 89* (95) | wickets2 = Brad Williams 1/32 (9 overs) | result = Zimbabwe won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Lilac Hill Park, Perth | umpires = Jeff Brookes (Aus) and Ian Lock (Aus) | motm = Heath Streak (Zim) | toss = Cricket Australia Chairman's XI won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = This match did not have List A status. }} First-class: Zimbabweans v Western Australia | team2 = Western Australia | score-team1-inns1 = 330 (124.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Craig Wishart 100 (222) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Paul Wilson 4/41 (30 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 207/6d (61 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Marcus North 59 (115) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Heath Streak 3/35 (14 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 146/6d (49.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Trevor Gripper 54 (93) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Paul Wilson 3/26 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 266/4 (38 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Mike Hussey 79 (79) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Trevor Gripper 2/57 (7 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = Bruce Bennett (Aus) and Ian Lock (Aus) | motm = | report = (Scorecard) | toss = Western Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} List A: Zimbabweans v Australia A | team2 = A | score1 = 240 (49.5 overs) | runs1 = Stuart Carlisle 100* (128) | wickets1 = Dominic Thornely 3/38 (9.5 overs) | score2 = 232 (49 overs) | runs2 = Shaun Marsh 57 (58) | wickets2 = Sean Ervine 4/44 (10 overs) | result = Zimbabwe won by 8 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (Aus) and Bob Parry (Aus) | motm = Stuart Carlisle (Zim) | toss = Zimbabweans won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} List A: Zimbabweans v Western Australia | score1 = 286/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Murray Goodwin 77 (83) | wickets1 = Sean Ervine 5/56 (10 overs) | score2 = 216 (44.1 overs) | runs2 = Mark Vermeulen 55 (35) | wickets2 = Marcus North 2/5 (1.1 overs) | result = Western Australia won by 70 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = Bruce Bennett (Aus) and Jeff Brookes (Aus) | motm = Sean Ervine (Zim) | toss = Western Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} List A: Zimbabweans v Australia A | team2 = | score1 = 327/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Marcus North 115 (109) | wickets1 = Heath Streak 2/55 (10 overs) | score2 = 208 (44 overs) | runs2 = Grant Flower 67 (85) | wickets2 = Michael Clarke 2/16 (3 overs) | result = Australia A won by 119 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = Ian Lock (Aus) and John Smeaton (Aus) | motm = Marcus North (AusA) | toss = Australia A won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 2003-04 VB Series Zimbabwe and Australia played in a tri-series tournament with India for the Australian Tri-Series, at the time sponsored by Victoria Bitter. Played in a round-robin format, all three teams played each other four times, meaning eight matches each, with the top two teams going through to a head-to-head final to decide the winner. Group stage Table key *P = Games played *W = Games won *L = Games lost *NR/T = Games with no result or games tied *BP = Bonus points *CP = Consolation points *NRR = Net run rate Points system *'Won' = 5 points *'Lost' = 0 points *'Tie or No result' = 3 point *Standard net run rate rules applied. *'Bonus points' awarded for a win when the winning team's run rate is 1.25x that of the losing team. *'Consolation points' awarded for a loss when the losing team did not give up the bonus point to the winning team. Position deciders The deciding factors, in order, on table position were: #Total points #Games won #Head-to-head result #Bonus points #Net run rate Final series First final | team2 = | score1 = 222 (49 overs) | runs1 = Hemang Badani 60* (81) | wickets1 = Brett Lee 2/34 (9 overs) | score2 = 224/3 (40.1 overs) | runs2 = Ricky Ponting 88 (80) | wickets2 = Lakshmipathy Balaji 3/52 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Steve Bucknor (WI) and Simon Taufel (Aus) | motm = Ricky Ponting (Aus) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} Second final | team2 = | score1 = 359/5 (50 overs) | runs1 = Matthew Hayden 126 (122) | wickets1 = Ashish Nehra 2/63 (10 overs) | score2 = 151 (33.2 overs) | runs2 = Irfan Pathan 30 (41) | wickets2 = Brad Williams 2/12 (6.2 overs) | result = Australia won by 208 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = Daryl Harper (Aus) and Rudi Koertzen (SA) | motm = Matthew Hayden (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} Adam Gilchrist was named Man of the Series for being leading run scorer, with 996 runs to his name. Test matches First Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 735/6d (146.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Matthew Hayden 380 (437) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Sean Ervine 4/146 (31 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 239 (89.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Trevor Gripper 53 (135) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Brett Lee 3/48 (15 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 321 (f/o) (127.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Heath Streak 71* (215) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Andy Bichel 4/63 (28.2 overs) | result = Australia won by an innings and 175 runs | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = Venkat (Ind) and Peter Willey (Eng) | motm = Matthew Hayden (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} Matthew Hayden recorded the highest score ever in Test cricket, at the time, with his 380 in the first innings, surpassing the 375 set by Brian Lara in Antigua a decade earlier. Lara went on to reclaim the record less than six months later, however, with his 400 not out against England. Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 308 (107.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Stuart Carlisle 118 (213) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Andy Bichel 4/66 (24.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 403 (103.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ricky Ponting 169 (249) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ray Price 6/121 (41.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 266 (91.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Mark Vermeulen 48 (70) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Simon Katich 6/65 (25.5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 172/1 (29.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Matthew Hayden 101* (85) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Heath Streak 1/46 (9 overs) | result = Australia won by 9 wickets | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Venkat (Ind) | motm = Ricky Ponting (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Brad Williams (Aus) and Gavin Ewing (Zim) made their Test debuts. }} Records Australia's Matthew Hayden was named Man of the Series for his 501 runs over the two Tests and the historic triple-century. Comparatively, Mark Vermeulen scored the most runs for Zimbabwe with 166. Andy Bichel took the most wickets of the series with 10, with Ray Price taking six for Zimbabwe. See also *Indian cricket team in Australia in 2003-04 *2003-04 VB Series External links * CricketArchive - Tour homepage * CricketArchive - VB Series homepage * Cricinfo - Tour homepage * Cricinfo - VB Series homepage * Cricinfo - Tour averages * Cricinfo - VB Series averages References * Playfair Cricket Annual * Wisden Cricketers Almanack 2003-04 Category:International cricket competitions in 2003–04